the Heart will Remember
by Ciara-Dragon
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ In Midgar Garden lives a 17-year-old boy called Sora with a mysterious past, working in the bar Seventh Heaven. But the play he sees is about open up the mystery...if he's able to endure it.
1. 0 The Stage

/ A/N: Please read this fanfic with the black background. Just click the (Dark) in the upper right corner. It was written with white on black, so I think it fits it the best.

Also, though this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, I am quite serious about it. I wish you'll tell me honestly what you think after reading, since I really haven't got that many readers. :3

This is an AU fic which manages to mess together Kingdom Hearts (the first, CoM and II) and FFVII. Yes, you heard me right.

I never do Disclaimers because everyone knows who own these labels and I _never_ use my ocs in fanfics. ^^'

Please enjoy~ /

Night 0.

**The Stage**

"_Sometimes…it feels like forgetting it all was my own choice_", the actress sighs on the stage, her very being falling into the agony her character was going through.

"_No, you can't give in to the search, Laurelia!_" claims the man beside her, taking her hands to his, "_You just can't! We're so near to the answer, Laurelia, so near! I can almost hear it, we will find out what happened to you!_"

"_I'm not sure I want to know anymore… I need some time alone, Rafur. Please…"_

The man playing Rafur gives away such strong emotion, sadness and worry, that the younger man seated in the back row, a boy in his 17th year, has to blink away tears. Not that he's the only one. Basically the whole audience is in flames from the skill of these two in the main parts.

_Or maybe not in flames, but deep water_, the boy corrects his thought lines. Since most of them are crying not only on the outside but inside as well. So many people are being touched so easily through these artificial emotions and lives.

Rafur leaves Laurelia to quietly think. She lays down on his bed and sighs, raising her hand delicately on her forehead. The curtains fall slowly and just before the heavy material closes out the voice from behind it, Laurelia screams in a heartbreaking way. The boy in the audience jumps up from his seat, her voice is so real and pleading and horrified…he understands it, he wants to help, go and say: IT'S OKAY… Yuffie's hand stops him from moving any further. She has tears in her eyes as well, but they also wear an expression that tells Sora, that this is no time for him to go, reminds him, that this is a play. Just an act. Slowly he sits back down. Lucky they were in the back row. He hadn't stood in the way for anybody.

For the rest of the play, he makes sure he doesn't fall into the trap of his own inner hero. Instead, he chooses to compare the acting of these two in the main roles to their earlier demonstrations of skill. Rika Bright is actually a redhead, he reminds himself. The blond, curly hair doesn't look strange on her, though…but the (make-up?) dark sacks under her eyes are something never before seen on the natural beauty. She wears make-up now that makes her gentle blue eyes look weary and about-to-cry. She is his favorite actor. After having seen her doing a cross role, the role of a man, he had been…well, basically awestruck. Even though she hadn't really made her voice much lower or worn a beard to cover her feminine jaw, she had been a man. A woman, who can take any role, is what she was to him. She was at her best at the roles of tomboy young women, though…and people say it's because she is like that herself.

The other actor, Kuri Cloud, is one who he follows just…just because he thinks Kuri is actually the silvery haired boy he was once best friends with. Of course, he is immensely skilled as well, but when he goes to the melodrama Sora can't help but feel strange. It's because the silvery haired boy he knew was not one to be melodramatic, quite the opposite, actually. Sure he had made up some weird competitions and called Sora his enemy, but…Riku was Riku. He was actually the real reason Sora was here today. It was uncomfortable, not knowing if you're right or wrong about knowing, like, _really_ knowing some famous actor. So he had told Yuffie about his suspicion and BA BOOM her money had flowed in and they had gotten seats from the most expensive theater fifty kilometers from his home in the center of the infamous under-culture destination people still called "The World That Never Was". Here they were, not only to watch the play, but also to later infiltrate the back stage "to get Kuri's autograph".

This talks volumes of how likely Sora is to do what he means to. He meant to analyze the acting, but instead he ended up just randomly scrambling about things he knew about them. And the reasons he's here today. Not that he and his friend really are that out of place here…they belong to the underworld, head and toes. Night is their day and daytime living is mainly pretence. Sure, it was a bit on contrary with the both of their natures, since they were quite emotional, straightforward and not scary at all…but it was their life anyway. Sora didn't really care what people thought of them and him having worked as a waiter in Seventh Heaven bar since years ago… It was their affair, not someone else's.

He was messed up enough to be any common runaway.

The last scene of the play was memorable. Rafur held Laurelia in his arms, kissing her to the lips first, then her cheek and slowly down her neck. She turned her face – which had been rather sad throughout the play – to the audience, bending slowly backwards as she let him kiss her lower and lower. Then a small smile crept to her eyes and lips, she took eye contact with the audience (though to Sora it felt like it's him she's looking at) and then the lights go out and the curtain falls once more. The way the applause explodes into being after a small silence tells of raw emotion. He's the first one to actually stand up, when the curtain is opened slightly and actors start flowing to the front in small groups.

The main duo is the last ones returning and there are actually some who try to grab their feet. Rika, slightly trembling from returning to her usual self, takes off the wig and closes her eyes before throwing it to the audience. It's her one and only kind of an expensive habit. On live performances she always throws something from her attire for the eager crowd. Yuffie makes a grand jump at it but she fails to snatch the piece of golden locks and decides to throw a tantrum on Sora. That turns out futile, because he's in a daze, watching Kuri and Rika…

_Even their names match…_ Sora muses to himself, _I'm becoming a supporter of their pairing… _Pairing_? I've been with Yuffie too much…_

He tries to catch contact with Rika's glittering eyes far down on the stage, but it's useless. She doesn't occupy her eyes with the back row at all and soon they all disappear behind the heavy curtains again, this time for stay.

Yuffie's intelligence sources are the greatest of mysteries. This time, as the time before this and the one before that, Sora makes a mental note to uncover her secrets. It's not like he has forgotten or that he hasn't tried…but Yuffie is just so slippery. She easily dismisses all her friend's attempts at finding out something, ANYTHING, about her sources of intelligence, money, power and her ways of covering all this from the general public of Midgar Garden. What she offers though, is an endless flow of reasons for her superb ninja skills or optimism – which leads to stories about people with many names that are all her friends and always need her advice and so on. Sora doesn't really take much of it seriously.

But what he does take seriously is what she leaves unsaid. Like how the heck did they actually get to just waltz in the backstage at the very right moment after everyone else including the famous actor's bodyguards had left except for Kuri who always stayed last? How had Yuffie found out about the man's habit of sending a text message right after every shoot or show? After all, sending a text only takes a couple of minutes, max.

No matter where she had gotten that information though, it had been very accurate. There was just one little BUT in their way to perfect infiltration: a half-naked Rika Bright wearing a face of shock.

"Eh? You airhead, you said he was gonna be alone", Sora growls at his accomplish who was now trying her best at unlocking the door she had very, very skillfully locked a second earlier. Just where did she get those super locks anyway?

"Yeah, and I thought I was right too just a few seconds ago!" Yuffie snaps back.

"Oh fuck you…" he mumbles, the ring-free hand messing his hair. This was an awfully awkward situation and they had no good way out of it.

Kuri was standing now and Sora more than half expected a fist or at least some venomous words and a hand pulling the red-haired woman away from his reach. But as seconds ticked and none of that happened, he started to get a bit worried. The look of shock had changed on Rika's face – it was still shock but of a different kind. More like happy shock. Weird enough, Kuri was also looking a bit off, kind of…like he'd just lost and was apologizing. It was messed up all right…

"…Sora…"

"Hm?"

_...Wait…how does she know my name?_

"Long time no see", her smile is brighter than her name, it's actually prettier than he remembers from his DVDs.

"What?"

"Stop it, Rika. You're confusing him and you know it."

She turned to look at her counter-actor, leaving the indeed confused Sora to stare at her t-shirt's ugly turtle man print.

"Stop pretending, you know I see through it! You are just as happy as I am to see him! Riku, it's Sora, _Sora!_"

"No, I am not happy for seeing someone I don't even recog—"

"…So Kuri Cloud really is just an alias", Yuffie grins, her small hand landing on Sora's shoulder. The two turn to look at her for the first time during the short but somehow lengthy meeting. She beams at them and then pulls a bit, a mark for Sora to follow. She had gotten the lock open…?

"…Riku?" the name comes out of his lips before the brunette is able to seal it off. The other man raises his eyes to meet Sora's. They're such icy blue. He frowns, looking rather sad. Sora finds himself sad as well. What is this sadness?

* * *

/ A/N: For your information, if there's gonna be romance for the main character, that is, Sora, it will _not_ be with Riku, but Kairi. I know there're many fans for those two boys out there, but I stand proudly as not one of them.

Please review so I can gather up my twigs and roses! The next chapter is done already as well...but I wonder if it's worth posting...? ;D /


	2. 1 Long Gone

/ A/N: This chapter is the actual first chapter, it's really confusing, I think. O.o' I'm quite dazzled, since this is writing itself already. Please concentrate on what the main character of this chapter reveals you and it'll help you with the knots in the future! :3 /

Night 1.

**Long Gone**

Sora was feeling down. Tifa could tell. It wasn't something like lack of interest or his usual smile, but still, she knew it from the beginning. And it was getting worse as the days passed. She didn't try to squeeze it out of him, but she kept an eye for this continuously. After all, she probably knew more about him than he did himself. She had promised herself and Yuffie and Aerith…she had promised to look out for him. But Tifa did not understand what exactly had happened now. It simply wasn't like Sora to be sad in secret.

It didn't stay secret for too long though. Because of what Sora truly is, eventually his sadness started pouring out. It became a sort of rainy cloud around him, a change in his aura, which then affected everyone around him. At first only emphatic people, then little by little, everybody. Seventh Heaven grew anxious. The regulars knew it was the cute waiter that was causing it, but since they had their own worries as well, they didn't ask. Tifa called Yuffie, the ninja had always been able to help, but as soon as she had gotten the problem out the other actually hung up.

Now Tifa Lockheart got _seriously_ worried.

For a few minutes she clicked her phone closed and open, closed and open, many times, while pondering the issue at hand. Then she finally clenched her free hand into a fist, a form so familiar from years ago, and reopened the phone clicking in a number from the memory. It rang a few times then turned on the answering machine. She didn't even sigh. He never answered. But at least this told her that he hadn't broken his phone. Or she hoped he hadn't.

"Sora's down. He pretends like everything's okay. Yuffie hung up on me. I'm worried. I think it's _that_. I don't know what I should do. Please come here…" she went straight to business with what she left there for him to listen to. She'd done this talking-to-answering-machine –thing so many times already…

Next, she chose a whole different number from her memory. This time, she was also answered.

"Hey, it's been some time. How are you?"

"I'm fine Aerith. But I think there's some trouble brewing on this side. He's depressed…"

"He? You mean Cloud?"  
"No! I still haven't seen that chocobo man for years… No, it's the other spiky head, Sora…" she mumbled the name, worried that the boy, who had just come up to take some more bear down to bring the clients, might hear.

"Again? So soon? No! We can't allow him to go down, everything's still too messed up…"

"I know, I've tried my best and you know it! But I don't know what to do this time…it's bad, really bad. And Yuffie just hung up on me…"

"Yuffie did? That's strange…" the line went quiet for a few minutes, except for the breathing of the two young women on each end. Tifa didn't even know what Aerith would say.

Last time, when Sora had gotten depressed, they had all been here, in Seventh Heaven. Among them were many who had proved themselves able to save depressed people from their depths with pure talk or maybe some nudging. Tifa had been one of them but she hadn't managed on her own. So the cetra girl, Aerith, had also helped and even the chocobo man of a Strife had said some good words. But it really took a lot of time and patience to carry the hero back up. It was probably because they could not replace what was lost. Because the deeply rooted faith in friendship Sora had always found his strength in was…gone.

If this depression had reasons of a similar basis…they were in trouble. Sora would certainly die for his friends. Especially if it was for the two specific friends. But they could not allow him to go that deep down. Even though it was hard for them to help him, since they were from different worlds, of different hearts. All of them were good friends to him, they knew it within, but those two were the grounding of friendship for him.

_If he realizes what he doesn't have…we'll have to break our promise to him_, Tifa's thoughts cry, _We have to keep protecting him from it. We have to!_

Then Aerith's gentle voice resounds through the cell phone:

"I can't come there right now. But do you think you can handle it until next week? I think I can get a lift by then…"

"Next week is in three days 19 hours… I don't know. It really depends more on him than me already. He's gotten so good at hiding things…"

Aerith sighs.

"I suppose it figures…with what's going on in this side it's to be expected…"

"Is it progressing?"

"Yes. He's getting there… But you know, we still haven't been able to reach that Nobody… She's still far from the radar."

"…It's been years and you're still at that point with her? Aerith, I'm starting to think I should be there."

"No! Tifa, you know you can't come. We have to keep the two ways separated until it's safe…"

"Yes yes, I know I know… But I'm really getting impatient. You know I hate pretending. I want him to know it all, so we can talk freely. I want to get rid of this barrier!"

"Tifa…" the cetra's voice grew silent and sad. Tifa calmed down so quickly it was like the temperature had just changed.

"…Yeah…I know. I'm the best choice. I have hope for a normal future. I can support him in a quiet way, one that will help him stay sane. I have light as does he…" she smiles quietly, sadly. It has been three years since she persuaded herself to this position. Three and a half years since…everything.

"…Tifa, I'll try to contact Yuffie, okay? So you concentrate on living…and watching over him. It'll be weekend soon so maybe you could take him somewhere or something during the day…"

"Mm'hm… Don't worry, Aerith. I'll be fine. And I will make sure he is, too. See you next week."

"Yes. See you…"

On Sunday, they returned from the town, bags filled with all kinds of things. Of course there were normal groceries, like coffee, milk, bread and vegetables + beverages for the bar, even two bottles of a totally new kind...but there were also clothes and fabrics, belts, buttons, string and all sorts of accessories. It was something Tifa had started teaching Sora since they were left together when he was 14. They would style and sew special clothes for themselves and their circle of friends.

Though Sora showed no skill at cooking (or mixing drinks for that matter) he did show some talent with small particles of clothing. Like scarves or gloves and hats. And though his taste was a bit…different, he was good at styling people's clothes.

"_I'm only good with soft materials, Tifa…if you told me to make a wooden sword, it would end up being just a stick. It's kinda weird I'm even able to make chains work"_, she remembered him laughing about his unexpected talent less than a year ago.

Tifa opened the lock with skillful use of key while balancing the grocery bag on her thigh. Sora went in first because his bags had some food in them that really needed the refrigerator. His hair, which had been cut at the age of 15, was still quite short, yet it managed to touch Tifa's cheek when he passed. His smell was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time and she knew he felt the same way about hers. Even though they now shared almost four years of memories together, they had never really become close. She was the closest the boy had to a Mother, or maybe more like big sister. He was the one she had promised to protect, but to her he was not a family member…not before he would be able to regain his memories.

They shared only the smallest of touches, never hugged, and never patted the other's shoulder. That is why Tifa felt so helpless in front of his young emotions sometimes. Times like now. Sora needed contact, it was clear to her, but he was beyond her reach.

Sora was the Keyblade Master. The great hero of many worlds. The one who opened the Door to Light. The one who saved the fragments of these three worlds and joined them together. His strength came from his friends…but his greatest deed he had had to do alone.

"_Where is he! I want to see him, I want to see him!"_

"_Please, princess, you know he needs to rest. We can't wake him up now…the world is struggling, people are still dying. He wouldn't be able to take it…"_

"_We want to see him!"_

"…_Donald, Goofy, King Mickey…"_

"_He is not just the hero, he is our friend. He's suffering, we wanna help him!"_

"_King Mickey, we understand your concern, but waking him up now would only cause him more pain."_

"_Aw…please, Leon. Our world is drifting further by the second…we may never see each other again."_

"_Me and Donald 'ave been with 'im more than any of you fellas, no offens, but we gotta get t' say our goodbyes."_

"…_Hey Squall…they're right."_

"_Yuffie! How long have you been standing there?"_

Leon had forgotten to lash at her for saying his real name. Anyone who knew him would have realized just then how tired and worried he actually was.

"_Long enough. He's waking up suddenly and I was wondering why, then I see you three here and that explains it. He probably senses your arrival… So, you got to let them come in now, Leon."_

"…_His condition is very fragile…"_

"_Maybe, but they are on the list of people who he likes most. So they won't hurt him."_

"_Besides…it would hurt him more not to be told farewell when it's likely this is the last time they'll ever see each other…"_

"_Tifa…"_

"_Tifa speaks the truth once again."_

He had rested his hand on Tifa's hip when speaking. Sora hadn't been the only one injured.

"…_Very well. Go in then. But be careful. He might not look like it but he has deep wounds we're having trouble healing."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Thank you!"_

Two weeks after that, Sora got depressed and they all gathered in Seventh Heaven to see to him. To try to help his heart, suffering from his hard, cold decision. Who knew a Heartless would just this once happen to regain it's heart?


	3. 2 Children in the Church

/ A/N: Is there someone out there who reads this fic? I kinda feel sad, since I really like this one more than my yullen fic **to Call and Be Called**... It's because I've actually followed the rules and posted this as a crossover fic, isn't it? :( So what is about to happen is loss of inspiration. I need feedback in order to clear my mind of other things. When there're reviews, it's always one more reason to focus on these writings. To me, writing the both of these fics runs hand in hand... *sigh*

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.../

Night 2.

**Children in the Church**

The Keyblade Master who had lost his memories was a student, who lived in his own apartment two blocks away from his nightly workplace and three blocks away from the nearest underground station, his route to school. He was a senior high student in the well known first joined school, Blue Sky Joined School. The campus area wasn't that huge and neither was the school, compared to the non-joined schools of Midgar Garden, but it was a balanced place no matter the extensive number of differing cultural backgrounds.

Blue Sky had last class of elementary school, a junior high, senior high and two sections of university and polytechnic. As the founders of the school, the parents of the first students, had hoped, it had grown this large steadily. Most people still declined the possibility of joined school working, but Blue Sky wasn't the only one of its kind anymore. The well known Scala Theater School had changed its name into Scala Joined Theater and Music School. It offered senior high and university with Theater and Music as a specialty.

Sora wasn't that good with singing and theater…well, he could act, did it a lot actually, but he didn't want to end up on stage. There were others more talented for that.

Like Kuri Cloud and Rika Bright.

But still, this was the reality he had lived in for years…his whole life, he thought, but that wasn't the truth. He had…felt it. Felt it from them. "Kuri" and "Rika"…they knew. Sora knew they knew what he didn't. That's why he had run away. But they hadn't left him…their presence lingered around him.

Riku…Kuri _was_ Riku.

He had never felt the presence of others so strongly when they weren't physically there. It wasn't just the man he knew from his childhood, from far away, but his favorite actress was here with him, too. Who was she? A friend? An enemy? Just someone he didn't know but with whom he shared some sort of strange connection, like Tifa and that friend she called "Aeris"?

This time around, he knew he was depressed. Already before some familiar faces appeared to Seventh Heaven…Barret ordering a beer, Vincent scaring away customers without doing anything…he knew he was going to have some serious talks with these people. Not that he really minded. They were really sincere in their will to help him. And they really had been able to help last time.

He just didn't know if he wanted to be saved this time around.

* * *

He plugged his ears with earmuffs that covered the handsfree earplugs. He had bought an army vest with a tight chest pocket just because of this: he could train while listening to music via the cell phone. What a cheap excuse for using that much money.

Tifa was serving him with venom today. She was mad, oh, she sure was. Sora could smell it from every snap of blue electric that flew from her fists and kicks. There was only one way the woman who had just been so down from him being quiet and…well, down, to be this spiced up again. _That man _had to be here.

_High time for you to appear home, Strife…if you want to keep your woman alive, at least come and feed her now and then,_ he thought to himself, a little bit mad at Cloud. Well, the whole bunch that had Forever License to come and live in Seventh Heaven did at least partly agree with this. Cloud was away too much. It was as if he still didn't realize they all really, really just wanted him to be there too. Especially at the times when Tifa was feeling powerless. That woman was an important source of power for the group of friends, Sora and Yuffie the youngsters included. So when she had no power, everyone else felt it too.

Only Cloud could give her a Power Up.

"Nooo'hh!" he found himself crying out when her lower kick spiraled and hit him hard to the stomach. He could swear he saw darkness and his Heart glowing and flying away from him. Ridiculous as it was. But he brushed off the usual, weird thoughts and coughed to ease his pain. It hurt to cough.

"Dammit Tifa that was harsh for the poor boy…" Barret spoke up from the sidelines and Yuffie nodded. Tifa just snorted:

"Oh I wasn't really aiming to just make him fly like that. I wanted to make a homerun…"

"Lockheart, we know you are cruel even without the act", Vincent voiced and Yuffie broke into laughter. Somehow, she even saw jokes in the vampire's icy calm voice.

Aerith was in the room suddenly and Sora felt and saw the familiar green sparks of her healing. He really wouldn't have minded to know her Curaga, but no, he only had the weak Cure and his Potions. Those would've been like ants against Behemoth this time.

_The sparks flying from sword against claws, the familiar bursts of unique voices his two buddies had. A wand rising in the air and a call for lightning that soon fell, not hurting friends, only the beasts. A shield flying, circling into the distance after its target was gone… After a brief wait in the silence, the blade rises, held with two hands. The green flowers bloom above the three of them… It's like they never had fought, except for the experience gained…_

Aerith made him fall asleep and Barret took the boy in his wide arms. Sora was crying again.

* * *

He had plugged himself out of the surroundings. He was slowly walking, in the pace of the music. He used his old headphones that had problems with volume (= way too low) under the hood of the grey and black –striped hoodie. Judging by his upper body he would've passed as a hip hop guy, but his jeans were lead black and rather too tight to fit the aforementioned picture. So he passed as an all-listener – which he honestly was.

As the church came to view he could sense himself relaxing from the slumber he had been in for…how long now? Months, probably. The church pierced the sky high above him; it was gothic style, as much as anyone could tell from the remains of painted glass and ornaments.

This place was "Aerith's Church" for all but Aerith. For her it was…the Church, you know, the one with the flowers. There was some question there Sora felt he should finally learn about, but…he was preoccupied.

This place was a sanctuary. Just what his mind needed, just what it had been pleading for. All the people who had been born in the world that had become Hollow Bastion, otherwise known as Radiant Garden, all those of them that had become his friends… Tifa, Yuffie, Leon - who still grimaced at being called Squall for the habit –, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Aerith, Cloud - who was barely ever in town though - , Zack…all of them and many names from school and work and the regulars in the bar and…yeah, that's about the people of this place… except…

…except…

…One more.

One…important one…

Sora walked down into the water and onward to sit on the other side, leaning his back against wall where it was warm because of the sunlight coming in from the missing portion of the wall. His blue eyes met other blue, they were electric, with maybe a hint of thunderstorm, and a lot of weight and quilt and sadness.

"Oh, hey Cloud", he voiced up, turning his face a bit questioning when the man actually – maybe – flinched a little at the words.

"I thought you looked kinda different… " the other man said silently, in a strange voice. Like half musing and half serious. The blonde was the one who taught him to come here whenever he felt like it. They would just sit where Sora was sitting now, legs in the bright water, lilies around the little pond, silently, almost sleeping.

_Like comrades we are._

His thoughts are failing him.

"How…do you feel?"

He blinked more than once at the sudden question from across the pond. Cloud hadn't moved but he looked like…like he had been asked to ask this, like he felt it his duty, before doing or saying whatever he himself had come after him for.

"Fine", Sora answered, as most likely expected, and stayed silent, waiting for what was coming to him.

"…There…were once just flowers here, where the pond is now", the man slowly started, Sora staying still and quiet, as Tifa had taught him to act around Cloud Strife.

"Then one day I faced off with the darkness…we were sick, many of us, a disease spread in the DNA. Yet…the world gave us rain here, gave us this water…" he crouched and cupped some of that water with his hands covered in leather, "All the children were jumping into the pond around me…" his voice died out for a long while, but there was an expecting silence. Now where is the teaching for this lesson?

Thunder-like blue eyes rose to meet the bright yet somewhat dimmed blue of the brunette young man.

"This is where children get healed, Sora. Just open up and dive."

"_Go, take a dive, try, it won't hurt…" _Tifa had said before he had even made the decision to himself to come here.

He took off his headphones.

He took off his hoodie.

Sora took off everything except his jeans. Even bracelets and rings.

Slowly he went to the middle of the water and as Cloud nodded, his usual, serious expression on, and the former Keyblade Master crouched into a dive, holding on to a stone in the bottom…but it felt like he was sinking…

No. He was not sinking. He was coming back up. Towards the surface.

Cloud was probably still there watching when Sora came back up with splash, and he was crying and breathing heavy, and he was sore all over and his heart beating _hard_.

One name more.

One important name…

"KAIRI…!"

The corners of Cloud's lips turned into a smile of some quiet sort.

Finally, the name of the long lost princess.

/ A/N: Enter Cloud. :3 Haha... And the name he hasn't been able to even think of pops into Sora's mind! yay~

I wonder why won't let me put KH as the first category? Sora is NOT an FF chara and HE is the main character. :O Any clues?

Drop a review to help me stay inspired~! Thanks for reading. /


End file.
